The applicants of the present application have conventionally proposed a variable compression ratio mechanism that can change an engine compression ratio, utilizing a multi-link piston-crank mechanism (for instance, see Patent document 1 described later). Such a variable compression ratio mechanism is configured to control an engine compression ratio depending on an engine operating condition by changing a rotational position of a control shaft by means of an actuator such as a motor.